Contentment
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: With him, she fells content. She can only pretend that it's not a random thing. DanVala Fluff. Mostly Preship


Title: Contentment  
Category: SG-1  
Pairing: Daniel/Vala, Sam/Jack  
ating: PG just to be sure  
Summery: With him, she finally felt content.  
Spoilers: Early season 9 and Early season 10

A/N: Maybe at some point I'll figure out what Adria and Tomin are going to do to their relationship but this story doesn't mention them. I'm terrible at dialog, but hopefully I've captured some of the banter between them at the end. The earlier scenes are more serious on purpose. The POV is Vala and has a fluffy tendency.

I'm realitively new to writing for SG-1 so any comments on characterization would be helpful.

* * *

Daniel had taken her sight-seeing shortly after they arrived. They had dropped their things off at their hotel room and were off to view the tourist attractions. The presentation wasn't till the next day and Vala had wanted to see the planet. She was surprised when Daniel had agreed.

They were currently walking thorough a park, holding hands. Vala felt …content for once. Content just to walk and hold Daniel's hand, even though she knew he was no doubt unaware that he was holding hers. Content to eat cheese smothered hot dogs and smile as children played games in the grass nearby.

She pretends this was her life. That she really did this all the time. That Daniel cared for her and held her hand just to touch her and not because he distrusted her. That perhaps he'd lean over and kiss her check like she saw other couples do.

They stopped at a bench and Daniel went to get them some sodas at a stand. While he was gone she watched a nearby couple having a picnic under the shade of a tree. The women was leaning causally on her boyfriend (or was it husband)'s shoulder while he leaned against the tree. They were sharing a plastic container of mixed berries from what Vala could see. She almost looked away, feeling as if she was intruding just by watching. They looked so happy, just in that simple moment. Vala wondered if she'd ever get one of those moments with Daniel or if they were destined to fight all the time or keep a friendly but distant relationship. She wanted Daniel to love her like that man obviously loved his companion, like he had once loved Sha're.

Vala had been in love before. She had been a temple maiden for the god Ra on her planet. Her first love had been the grandson of the Tailic, the town leader. Gareth was a lot like Cameron Mitchell. Perhaps that was why she was so fond of the Colonel. Gareth had been the first to die at the hands of Qetesh. Her people had never forgiven her, and she had never really forgiven herself, even though she knew it was not her that made the action.

Vala loved Daniel. She had figured that out courtesy of the Ori. Her last thoughts before she burnt to death were spent with the thought that he was going to die and that felt worse then her dying. That pretty much convinced her that Daniel was a man she loved and not just another amusement as many of her partners had been.

"Here you go," Daniel said as he walked closer to her and handed her a plastic cup of lemonade. He set down on the bench beside her and was silent as he drank some of his own drink.

"Do you believe in love-at-first sight?" Vala asked, continuing to watch the couple as they laughed at

"Yes, I suppose I do. Why do you ask?"

"Been thinking about a lot lately. Ever since that whole dying by burning thing. I wasn't lying when I said I was engaged." Daniel remained silent. "His named was Gareth. Just imagine Cameron only in leather and skilled in Gou'ld technology. My mother always said that one's first love was love at first sight and she was right about that. I don't think there was a moment I didn't love Gareth."

She turned to look at him. "He was the first Qetesh killed." She didn't say anything to him after that, going back to watch the couple who were now picking up the remnants of their lunch.

"My wife Sha're was a host. She tried to kill me, but Teal'c intervened. There was time period I wasn't sure whether to be thankful to him for saving my life or angry he hadn't let her kill me." He paused. Vala knew this was his way of saying he understood. She was sure this wasn't something he told everyone so she smiled at him. "Did you…Did you ever know Amonet?"

"I met her once. That was Sha're?" He nodded. "She was beautiful. I met her only after the Children of the Gods ceremony and only briefly." She smiled sadly. "Amonet didn't think much of Qetesh."

Daniel looked as if he was going to respond when the couple she had been watching walked up to them. Vala was surprised to learn it was Daniel's friends Samantha and Jack. She enjoyed her time with them, and the subject of her past wasn't brought up again.

* * *

Vala couldn't wait to get out of the infirmary. The wound was nearly healed, but because of it's location on her upper leg, she was required a few more days of rest, which ended today. She had spoken with the base's psychologist and had been cleared to join SG-1 on their mission to the Pegasus galaxy. She smiled to herself. Two weeks on the Daedalus and so many ways to irk Daniel.

She hadn't seen much of Daniel the last few days. SG-1 had been sent to a planet and while she didn't know the details of the mission, she knew that down the hall Daniel lay on a bed similar to her own. He had been asleep for about a day after the mission but appeared to be doing ok. Granted, no one would let her see him as they wanted her to stay in bed till the blast burn healed.

"Hey." She turned startled and looked at the door. Daniel stood there, looking a little worse for wear but healthy and alive. He was carrying a box in with him as he sat on the bed nearby Vala's. "Feeling better"

"Much. Not as much as if you were here with me, but a girl has to do what she can. How about you? I see not much damage has happened to your beautiful self."

"Better. I'm still trying not to fall asleep at the smallest provocation." Daniel carefully ignored the comment about his 'self' and handed her the box. "Here are some of the things you left behind when you left for Ori land. I should have gotten to you earlier but things got in the way.

Vala began to sort though her belongings. The white scarf, some of the clothes she had arrived in, a necklace that her mother had owned before she died. A keychain Daniel had bought her in DC. She smiled as she pulled it out. It reminded her of how simple that night had been. One of the few when it came to them. After spending some of the evening with Jack and Sam, they had walked back to the Hotel again holding hands. Vala had made some of her usual comments and Daniel had made some comments back, surprising and pleasing her. She liked it when he responded in kind to her.

They had passed a small tourist shop and Vala had insisted they go in. After all, she was the ultimate tourist. There had been all kinds of goodies in the store, but she found the keychain near the back. It was a small metal circle that looked like a penny enlarged. Daniel had been amused and since he was in a good mood had bought it for her.

She smiled over at Daniel who smiled back. She wondered if he remembered their almost kiss that night or if it was just her imagination. She looked back at her penny keychain.

"Thank you." She held up the keychain. "You know. I may start a collection." Daniel laughed.

"Yeah, I can see you collecting them. Then selling them on Ebay."

"Ebay?" Daniel groaned. She could just see him imagining his credit card bill if she ever ventured on ebay. She decided not to tell him that she had gotten that red outfit he liked from there after she had been talking to her guard the last time she was there. That and a book she had bought Daniel on an Ancient Culture in South Russia. She wondered where that had gone.

"Forget I said it." She smiled as their bantering continued. This is what she missed the most when she was gone, almost as much as the contentment she felt when she was with him.


End file.
